little monster
by heyitsmelucyxxx
Summary: /-when they found her she was face down floating in a bathtub filled with purple liquid-/ jade,beck&the rest of the gangs lives 6 years after Hollywood Arts. xxx ***Canceled Story*** New Version is now posted
1. Welcome back to Hollywood

**hey guys! this is my first story i hope you enjoy!(:**

Disclaimer: i own nothing! _  
><em>

_-They found her face down floating in a bathtub filled with purple liquid-_

* * *

><p>It had been five <em>and a half<em> since she had been in LA and almost six years since she had driven down the familiar road to the prestigious school she had graduated from. _Good times, yeah right._

She remembered the last time she had ridden down this path, she was clad in a blue cap and day had been filled with music (from Andre) _of course _laughs (from cat) _no shock there_ insults (from Rex) _is it weird I kinda miss those?_ tears (from Robbie) _whimp._ Perfect smiles (from Tori) _she had one fucked up tooth, _and heartbreak (from Beck&Herself) _don't think about it Jade! _

She pulled into the parking lot of the school and stepped out of the 150,000 dollar car she had bought two weeks ago. _Decked out with black paint and interior. _Her red Steve Madden platforms clicked against the pavement as she swayed in her tight black jeans and black leather jacket. _Haven't changed too much. _

As she made her way to the building she could hear not-so-discreet whispers coming from on lookers.

** "is that THE Jade West?" "omg! I lover her!" "I heard that she is staring in that new movie with Taylor Malone!" "Her last album was the best ever!"**

She had gotten used to hearing comments like these after the first few grammys and acquired golden globes. So she simply put on her trademark smirk and raised her eyes brows to a few of them to make them feel important. _That's as nice as it's going to get._

Once she reached her desired destination a man with short blonde hair and a 5 o clock shadow who looked a few years older than her held the door open for her with a dreamy look on his face. _Wouldn't be too bad if he didn't have that ring on his finger. _She gave him a wink and continued down the hall only to stop and chuckle at the noise the door made when it slammed in the face of Mr. Married and snapped him out of his single-guy fantasies about her.

As she walked further down her path she came across various finger paintings and messy crayon colored drawings of butterflies and happy families. _Scooter really needs to nab that URL. _She gave out a small sigh thinking of the last time she had been in the school. _I really need to get out of this place._

But then again Jade West isn't really one to be seen in a preschool.

Not being able to wait any longer she opened the door and swiftly entered the classroom. Then she heard a small excited gasp and looked over at the little girl with long black hair, pretty eyes, and the cutest smile you had ever seen. Then short little girl rapped her pale arms around Jades legs and gave a little giggle.

"Hey Kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>alright well this is the super short first chapter! who do you think the little girl is? <strong>

**oh and dont worry more of the gang comes into the story in the next chapter! if you have any questions about this chapter of any future chapters leave them in the reveiws!**

**love always,**

**Lucy(:  
><strong>


	2. Allison

**Okay so i re uploaded chapter one, here is chapter two(:**

Disclaimer: i own nothing, besides the taco i am eating right now, jk its a tostada.

* * *

><p>"Hey kiddo."<p>

"Hi-Hi auntie Jadey!"

"What did I say about calling me Jadey?" she said with her eyes brows raised but her voice is soft.

"That you would bring back Rex and make him share a room with me." The little girl pouted on the verge of tears.

A lot of people thought Robbie would get rid of Rex once he got a steady girl friend but that wasn't the case. _Little Boy Jew just couldn't get rid of his little sidekick._ The truth was that Robbie held on to Rex all through college and down the isle. _That might have been a little strange if he wasn't standing across from a girl with bright red hair and a hot pink wedding dress._ The reason that Robbie finally got rid of the puppet was that when Robbie introduced his new baby girl to his wooden friend she was completely terrified.

"Good memory, now don't call me that." She finished.

"kk auntie Jade!" She bounced back quickly. _Just like her mother. _"Why are you here?" she asked twirling a curl around her tiny index finger.

"Your dad isn't getting off work for another hour and your mom is cooking dinner and asked me to pick you up. Why do you not want me to pick you up?" she asked glare threatening to peek out from her eyes.

"No! Don't be mad!" she yelled as she scuffed her blue sneakers across the spongy floor of the classroom. _A habit she obtained from her father._

"Excuse me but class doesn't end for another 7 minutes." Jade had never met the woman but yet she knew her name. _Typical. _

"And you are?" jade asked looking at the woman up and down. She was short, not nearly as short as Cat but around 5'3 had shoulder length orange curly hair put up into a ponytail and an ankle length red dress covered in big yellow sunflowers.

"oh I'm sorry, I am , Allison's teacher" she said with a smile that reached ear to ear referring to the offspring of the Shapiro's . _This lady is getting on my nerves._

"Who are you to tell me when I can and can't pick up my niece?"

"We-well it just th-that the schoo-" _I HATE stuttering._

"We're leaving now!" Jade interrupted the teacher and grabbed Allie's hand.

"but wait Auntie Jade! I was playing with my new friend!" she pleaded with her big brown eyes.

"Fine, I will wait."

* * *

><p><strong>how many of you thought it was beck&amp;jades daughter at first? come on lets be honest(:<br>**

**seriously guys i can not thank you more the reveiws you guys are so sweet and you made my crappy day really fantastic!(:**


	3. Meeting Thomas xxdear god he's back xx

**hey guys i promised a third chapter tonight if a got alot of reveiws and you have been amazing i havent gotten more reveiws that i could imagine in such a short amount of time, i put this story up yesterday on a whim and i had no idea it would get this kind of response! thanks guys i appreciate it(:**

***ITS SUPER IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THE SUPER LONG AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY!*  
><strong>

disclaimer:i own nothing but i talked to Dan Schneider the other day (no really i did it was amazing!) and he said he would consider putting some all that characters back on one of his shows so i feel pretty accomplished.

* * *

><p>Jade waited until the end of the day bell rang. <em>Finally, that bell is like a chorus of halleluiahs.<em> That's when Allie ran over with an adorable- _adorable? Really, jade?_ – Tan skinned boy with long black hair an exasperated look on his face. _That's the look everybody had after hanging with a Shapiro for too long._

"Auntie Jade! This is my bestest friend in the whole world!" Allie exclaimed making the shape of a globe with her arms as she said the word world. _And how long have you known him?_ Jade took a good look at the boy and her heart skipped a beat, could it be he looked like a little replica of a boy she was close to in high school? _Nope. impossible._

"Hi I'm Thomas." The familiar faced boy said awkwardly looking down.

"Jadey….Auntie Jade" she corrected herself. " Can Tommy come over for a play date today?"

"I'm not sure about that…"

"Please?Please?Please?Pleeeeeaaaaaasssseee!" Allie begged.

"OKAY!" Jade yelled. _This girl is the perfect mix of her parents, and that is NOT a good thing. _"but only if his parents say its okay." _Wow jade west being responsible you ask? No. I just don't feel like being charged with kidnap…today.  
><em>

"Yay!" Allie cheered while jumping up and down still holding the awkwardly positioned boy next to her.

Suddenly Tommy- _right?-_ looked up and a huge grin spread across his lips and his little features lit up. Then he started running to the door.

"Hey little man." She heard a voice directed to Tommy say. _Wait that couldn't be, not its not._

Jade turned around quickly with her black hair and blue highlights whipping around her face when she saw a gorgeous male figure leaning coolly against the door frame.

"Beck?"

* * *

><p><strong>okay so that was really short but i wanted to update fast and i know you guys were looking forward to beck joining the plot so there you go! im on this website alot and i wish some authors would updat faster to im going to try to get in atleast 2 chapters per day? sound good? if you guys really read theses notes i leave then i will definenently try and accomplish that! but they will probably be a tad short (like the length of all the chapters so far) but have alot of ideas for this story and i know you guys are wondering where the summary of ths story comes into play. and seriosuly major props to all the amazing writers who wrote 1k word chapters cause it is hard! alright well sorry this is super long i just wanted to fill you in, if you have an questions leave them in the reveiws i will answer. oh and im super excited that some of my favorite authors are reveiwing my story. *shout outs in the very near future!*<strong>

**love always,**

**LUCY(:**


	4. look what the moose dragged in

**You guys are amazing and your reveiws make my day!(:**

disclaimer: dont own it. sorry.:P

* * *

><p>"Beck?" jade whispered so he wouldn't hear, she didn't want to be seen in a preschool by the guy she never got over. Then it clicked in her head. <em>Oh shit that is Beck's son.<em>

"Jade? Is that you?" Beck said audibly a crooked grin growing on his lips.

"Well, well look what the moose dragged in." Jade said with as much attitude as he had remembered and threw in a Canadian reference just for kicks.

"Its so good to see you." He said. It really was, It just felt so weird to say it.

"Isn't it?" she smirked.

"Still the same Jade" he said his smile getting bigger.

"Obviously"she sneered. "Who else would I be?" and he laughed. _Ugh he laughed, what is up with this kid does he think we can just walk in here and think everything is just fresh and dandy?_

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Picking up my neice." She said in a duh tone Jade knew Beck had met Allie before coming from the information Cat had given her.

"I meant in LA." Beck knew Jade had been living in New York for the past few years from the dozen times he had called Andre trying to get closer to Jade being aware that the boy with dreads only lived a town away from his dark beauty.

"I could ask you the same thing Oliver." After graduation Beck had trouble finding work in California and ending up working as a theater teacher in his hometown in Canada. _I don't stalk him; it's just that Cat likes to fill me in on his life._

"I asked first." He clarified.

She huffed, " I came down for Cat's birthday." She said unexcited. "Your turn Aladdin."

He gave an uneasy look hearing the name Jade used to call him back at Hollywood Arts, and he became more nervous as he tried to work out how to tell her his real reasons for coming back to Los Angeles.

"Well- it's just my- uhh." _For the best actor I have ever met you sure can't deliver your lines. _

"Well spit it out Beck!" Jade expressed exasperatedly.

"My fiancé wanted to have our wedding close to her family, I'm getting married in 4 weeks."

* * *

><p><strong>super short and boring but im putting up another chapter in like an hour so this one was kinda just to get the whole beck and jade action into things(: <strong>


	5. I NEED YOUR HELP xxiloveyouguysxx

**okay guys i just wanted to let you know how excited i am for the next chapter, it is probably my favorite so far so i want to get it up quick so you guys can read it too it gives a very nice twist to the story and i think you guys will love it(:**

**so reveiw,favorite, and please leave me some suggestions of things you want to see happen it the story.**

**i love that you guys love my story and i appreciate it but instead of just "i love it update soon" i was wondering if you could give me feed back on parts you liked disliked or again what you want to happen so you guys can enjoy thre story more and so i can connect with you guys more throught the story and really write what you guys are looking to read.**

**thanks guys,**

**-LUCY(:**


	6. cheek bones, does he know?

********responce to anon reveiw/advice for my story, thank you appreciate the input i think you will like this chapter because ithas a great twist i wrote it a few days ago so i kinda was already working on all the stuff you said you wanted to see(: oh and i had the whole beck/jade highschool break up chapter written i just thought it would be better if i put it in one of the later chapters(: thank you again for your constructive criticism it is appreciated(:**

**disclaimer:nope i does not own these things you was tinkings of. (did you get that:P)**

* * *

><p>"My fiancé wanted to have our wedding close to her family, I'm getting married in 4 weeks."<p>

Jade's heart shattered. _Shattered how cliché if anything my heart would not shatter but explode more like._

"Oh shit, well congrats dude." She said laughing. _I'm so fucking sick. _

"Thanks?" Beck answered in a questioning tone. Did Jade West really just congratulate him? On getting engaged? To someone who wasn't her? _Get the fuck over yourself Beckette._

"So…. four weeks, that's soon."

"Yeah, well we kind of have been together for a while and you know because of Tommy-" _how cute it's a boy meets girl, knocks her up and forces him into marriage love story._

"Hey Becky-right?" Allie ran up to from wherever her and Thomas had ran off to and greeted the handsome man who was making awkward conversation with her favorite _only _aunt.

"Its just Beck." He corrected, "Wow look how big you have gotten," he announced looking at the girl he had only met a few times.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Allison proclaimed taking an insult from the statement her parents old friend had made.

"Nothing, its just that I haven't seen you in a year, you look much older."

"Oh okay!" the little girl smiled brightly.

"She is a lot like her mom isn't she?" Beck whispered in Jades ear. _Little too close, Oliver._

"You have no idea." Jade sighed.

"So Auntie Jade are we gonna go home soon?" Allie asked. "I want to go show Tommy my new toys."

"If Beck here says it's alright…" _please say no! please say no!_

"Can I please?" Tommy asked politely. _Finally the kid spoke up, I was beginning to think he was mute._

"That's totally fine," Beck approved checking his watch. "But your mom will want you back before dinner so I will pick you up at 6."_ Of course Beck would do the exact opposite of what I want, just like old times._ It made Jade sick to think about Beck's happy little family dinner.

"THANK YOU!" the two kids cheered in unison, both with gigantic smiles spread across their mouths. _Is t just me or does Tommy have abnormally prominent cheek bones?_

"Alright Allie you an Little Oliver go get your backpacks and we will head out." Thomas gave a questioning look.

"Tommy has his moms last name." Beck explained.

"And that would be?" Jade questioned

"Vega." Tommy answered. _I fucking knew it!_

"Lovely." Jade replied sarcastically while clenching her jaw as the children ran to collect there things.

"So does Andre know?"

"Know what?" Beck asked. _Oh honey, you know very well._

"That while he's recording in New York you and Vega are playing house with his kid?"

* * *

><p><strong>super short i know, dont kill me but i really need your guys help&amp;input!(: i have the last 2 chapters worked out but i need a few more for the middle so just tell me what you guys want to see and i will try to work it in if it fits(:<strong>

**so how many of you thought it was becks kid? i mean dark skin, long black hair, reminds jade of someone she was close to in high school?-those things could all describe Andre too(:**

**I know its like super predictable that becks engaged to tori but i mean it fit better with the whole andre thing so it was nessary that i use her as the "other-girl".**

**so yeah tell me your favorite part, what you didnt like what you want to see and blah blah blah(:  
><strong>

**and thank you again for reviewing you guys are the best(:**

**love always,**

**-LUCY(:  
><strong>


	7. I've got a step up

**Its been forever im so sorry! i thought i would make it up to you by having a extra long chapter!(: and im writing a super long one i will probably put up tonight or tomorrow(:**

disclaimer: i own nothing.

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

"So does Andre know?"

"Know what?" Beck asked. _Oh honey, you know very well._

"That while he's recording in New York you and Vega are playing house with his kid?" oh shit she knows. Come on beck, your and actor for fucks sake, _act._

"What are you taking about?" I squinted my eyes and turned my head to the side to show confusion. She looked unconvinced.

"Oh come on Oliver," she scoffed. "I knew that kid was a Harris the second I laid eyes on him." I couldn't blame her Thomas took after his father quite a bit. "When you walked in I just thought that you knocked up Kyra." Okay the thought of me banging Andre's little sister is just sick. "and when the kid said his creator was the younger Vega sister I knew it was Andre's considering how they were together she dropped off the face of the earth." She mumbled a quick "thank god." After finishing her last statement but I just shrugged it off.

"Well that's none of your business." I said not being able to lie to Jade any longer, she was just too smart, one of the things I _use to_ love about her….. did I still?

"Good one." She answered her voice laced with sarcasm as always.

Jade's POV

I smirked. This was fun watching Beck squirm trying to come up with answers to the obvious question.

"Well that's none of your business." He answered. Really Beck? Wow your improv skills must have been lacking because that was one of the lamest comebacks ever.

"Good one." I lowered my voice to acknowledged my sarcasm, as if it wasn't clear enough. Haven't we covered this already? I am Jade fucking West.

"Okay we are ready to go!" Allie exclaimed coming up behind us ending the conversation. Oh Beck, the stars must have just aligned for you.

"Alright lets go." I groaned grabbing my keys out of my left back pocket. I was pretty disappointed I mean I was having a great time grilling Beck although it really wouldn't be bad to get away from the guy.

"See ya later little man." Beck said leaving his newly aggravated attitude behind for a second to say good bye to his delusive son.

I put the kids backpacks and drawings they had made in class in the tiny trunk of the car as they squeezed into the passenger seat of the car. Its not my fault Allison asked Tommy to come over knowing my porche was only a two-seater.

"Are you sure this is safe? My mom says in our driving safety lesson that you should always have your own seat belt and sit in a car seat in the back." Driving safety lessons? Seriously that does not surprise me it sounds exactly like something Vega would do.

" Listen kid this car does 200mph, it is not made for children to ride in. I do not have a back seat nor a car seat so shut your mouth, don't tell your parents and if you see a car that says LAPD on the side duck." Tommy sunk deeper into the seat closing his mouth making sure not to tal for the rest of the ride.

Cat's POV

I was just finishing dinner and it was 30 minutes since Allie's class ended and our house is only 10 minutes away from the school, I hope Jade and my baby girl are alright. Just as I completed the meal of penne with shrimp (no tails, jades favorite.) I wanted to make her favorite dinner so she wouldn't be too upset when I tell her the news of Beck and Tori's engagement. I quickly hid the wedding invitation when I saw a black car pull up to the gate at the end of the long brick drive way I pushed the button to open the gate and Jade sped up to the front of the large house. After me and Robbie graduated Hollywood arts we both went to California University of the arts him studying to be a director (after he had realized that the comedy act wasn't going too well.) and I was studying to be a costume/clothing designer still singing on the side, even though my passion was to make the most perfect outfit ever!

I pulled of my pink apron with bows and ruffles and ran to the doorway to find only jade standing at the door. I smiled and hugged her while she chuckled darkly and gave a quick squeeze back. But where is Allie?

"Getting her backpack and other stuff out of the car" she answered my thoughts before I had time to worry, walking past me and into the house. I walked behind her with a sad look on my face.

"What's wrong Kitty Cat?" I perked up a bit at the nickname she had for me but I was still not xcited to be the one the break the news to her.

"Jade I have to tell you something." I said in a small voice. I wanted to tell her first thing when she got here because me and Jadey ( I can only call her that in my head or else she was going to get rid of all the unicorns in the world and eat them for breakfast. NO really, that's what she told me!) anyways me and Jadey always had a very honest relationship and we were super close through out her messy break up wit Beck.

"Well then come out with it." She said impatiently.

"Beck is back in town and he came here to marry Tori" I was shocked that her expression didn't change after I told her.

"I know Cat." She told me as my big brown eyes expanded even more. "And I've got a step up from that." She challenged as Allie walking in with a picture in her hand while her other was attached to a little dark skinned boy. "I've got their kid."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this took so long): did you like it? i hope so. please review.<strong>

**things have been so crazy lately working on some music stuff, my personal life, and getting ready for homecoming**!

**i hope you are still reading this story and continue to leave me suggestions for what you want to see i always try to incorperate what you want into the story and they are going to sow up in later chapters trust me(: **

**love always,**

**LUCY(:**


	8. revealed

**ahhh im back! please dont hate me but my computer has been broken for the longest time, i just got a new one last night so i decided to upload this, it kinda short but very revealing! enjoy(:**

**disclaimer: nothing.**

* * *

><p>-2 weeks later-<p>

Beck's POV

"Come on Cat, we gotta go we are gonna be late if we don't leave now!" Robbie gently yelled from the front porch.

" Be there in a second!" she yelled, then she turned towards me and said, "Thanks again for watching Allie, sorry for such short notice, but I should have guessed that Robbie's sister would bail last minute." She finished with a laugh.

"It's no problem." I answered with a smile. I'm not going to lie I am a little disappointed I wasn't invited to go to Jade's concert myself, but I might as well do something else then sulking all night.

"Alright then if anything happens don't be afraid to call" she called to me as she bounced out the door to her husband.

"I'm sure Allie will be just fine " I called back. Though I doubt she heard me, Robbie was pealing out of the driveway way over the speed limit.

Speaking of Allie, where is she? I haven't seen her she I got here; I should probably go check her room. As I opened the door I saw her sitting on her bed stringing a bunch of colorful beads into patterns.

"Hey kiddo," I greeted with a smile, "Whatcha doing?"

"Making bracelets for auntie Jade." she answered. I recognized the beads to be the ones that Jade had worn everyday since I had seen her back at the pre-school that first day.

"Your aunt sure loves these, she wears a bunch everyday."

"She likes the dark colored ones, she thinks they are pretty plus they help cover the scars on her arms."

"Scars?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, when I asked her about them she told me she got them from a little monster." I looked at her puzzled as she continued. "But it's okay though because she told me he is friendly he just plays a little too rough sometimes and scratches her wrists." And she went on to say, "One day when I was frightened I asked her if the little monster would come for me too, but auntie Jade told me not to worry because he only comes around when someone you love leaves your life." I felt a pang in my chest when she said that. "but she assured me that no one I love was going anywhere anytime soon, so im not worried anymore." She said with a smile as she put to last bead on her black and blue creation.

"Besides you has anyone else seen the scratches?" I asked

"Daddy's not home a lot, but if he were I'm not sure he would notice anyways, and I think Mommy has seen then once, but she likes to pretend they are not really there."

"So if your parents don't even know, why are you telling me this?"

"Because uncle Beck," she gave a knowing smile, "you're friends with him too." She answered sliding the finished bracelet on my damaged wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>-READ PLEASE-<br>**

**There you go, the little monster. i bet you didn't think he was just a razor blade did you? ****im sorry its so short but i am working on alot one one shot song-fics and its the holidays and the holidays have been hectic, you guys know what its like with all of the crazy family(:** **i will upload the next chapter once i get 33 reviews, is that fair? ****its my favorite number so why not right?(:**

**as always,  
><strong>

**LUCY(:**


	9. FINALLY NEW CHAPTERS!

**Continue reading for the new chapter of Little Monster!**

Hey guys,

So... I'm alive! Hopefully you guys haven't forgot about me over the past year or so, I was sick for a long time and had to be in a recovery center for a while and I guess i just lost all of my passion for writing this story. But I'm back now and I promise to finish this story! The thing is I was re-reading this and my grammar and format and basically everything else about how I wrote this makes me cringe! I was such an inexperienced writer and I am (I hope) a much better writer now. So I have re-written all these chapters and WILL POST THEM AS A DIFFERENT STORY in a few days after the people who have been waiting for me to finish this story ( I hope there are still some of you left out there!) have read this message. Its still the same plot and the first few chapters are relatively the same so don't worry! Thank you to everyone who has been so loyal and continued to message me/ review this story since I fell off the face of the earth. Reading them have helped me feel so much better in my recovery!

talk to you guys soon!

xxLucy


End file.
